


Black Takes Red

by solsethegreat



Series: Angel Grove After Dark [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Cutesy, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay Logs, Sex, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/solsethegreat
Summary: Adam and Rocky are both feeling insecure about their new positions on the team, which only drives them closer together and into admitting long hidden feelings to each other.





	Black Takes Red

**Author's Note:**

> A one off RP log from a few years ago. It's really cute.

It was the end of another school day, and Adam had waited around at the lockers for a few minutes to see what the others might be up to for the remainder of the day. He didn’t feel up to hanging around the juice bar again, and after figuring everyone had gone there to congregate before he’d made his way to the locker hall, Adam shrugged and started for the front exit of the school. He lived just across Angel Grove Park and was still settling in. He hadn’t unpacked everything just yet, so his room was all boxed up for the most part. It didn’t feel like home yet.

Their responsibilities as Rangers had been thrust upon them pretty quickly, and although there hadn’t been any disturbances that week, the thought that the next one was just around the corner tended to unnerve Adam a lot. He’d been having trouble sleeping, anxiety and paranoia keeping him up at night. This, in turn, affected his schoolwork, and he worried that it was starting to affect his relationships with his friends as well. Obviously so, since he was basically avoiding them instead of actively seeking them out. He was exhausted. He’d say he was feeling sick if it became an issue.

Midway through his walk across the park to his house, Adam smiled when he noticed Rocky finishing up a game a frisbee with some of his new friends. Rocky had always been really good at meeting people, a skill Adam definitely lacked. Shyness had been a crutch for him most of his life, and it was true that most of the friends he’d made in life, Power Rangers included, were because he happened to be in the right place at the right time tagging along with his best friend. He wasn’t worried that he was being replaced at all. He knew that what he and Rocky had was special, solidified more so now that they were carrying around this huge super-secret that only a handful of people were in on.

Deciding to break his isolation, at least a little bit, he approached Rocky with a smile, tugging on the strap of his own backpack. “Hey,” he said in greeting, bumping Rocky’s shoulder with his own. “Looks like you got a head start after that final bell, huh?” He licked his lips and looked Rocky over. Adam had always harbored a little bit of a crush on his friend, but he was really too shy to make anything of it. If Rocky were interested, something would’ve happened by now, he figured. “I didn’t see any of the others after I left class so I was just going to head home.” He looked out in the general direction of their neighborhood; Rocky, Adam, and Aisha’s families all moved to the same neighborhood, as each had transferred to Angel Grove as part of a business expansion initiative that included a block of housing. It’d made the transition a little bit easier, but some of them were having more difficulty than others. “Wanna walk together?”

Rocky did usually find it easier to talk to people, though he wasn’t without his insecurities himself. For quite some time now he had Adam, as well as Aisha, and they did everything together, right down to that fateful martial arts competition where their paths would cross the other Rangers. But since becoming a Ranger, he’d felt himself be a little insecure. He’d watched the Rangers on the news, seen their many adventures and how they always acted with efficiency, and all the other Rangers had so many glorious tales about Jason and how great a leader he was. Red was leader, at least second in command when Tommy was out of commision. That was a lot of responsibility to thrust upon a new kid, and secretly he always thought he just wouldn’t cut it. So yeah, he could laugh and play frisbee with the guys at school, but underneath it all he was just a nervous mess. 

But there was one person that always made him feel like the strongest, bravest, most important person in the world. His best friend…

“Yeah, man.” He turned and smiled brightly at Adam, zipping up his bag and slinging it over the shoulder of his red cut-off shirt (this wearing your ranger color thing was a little tedious and yet somehow they all felt compelled to do it). He tossed some of his brown hair from his face and moved over to the other boy, slinging an arm around him. 

“Where ya been all day? I figure you would have gone to Ernie’s with everyone else? Or at least with Aisha.”

That bright smile could make Adam go weak so easily, but he’d stand his ground for now, waiting for Rocky to finish packing his stuff up and then leaning into his hold a little bit as the arm draped over his shoulder just right. “I stuck around last period to finish up an essay I wanted to get in early,” he explained, nodding as they started to walk through the park again toward home. “When I got to my locker you all had already left, I guess.”

He looked over at Rocky and curled his lips in an awkward smirk. He wanted to open up about how he’d been feeling, but he couldn’t quite get the words out. “I would’ve gone to meet up with everyone at Ernie’s but I don’t know. I guess I just wasn’t feeling up to it today.” He kicked a small rock he saw in the grass, seeing it bounce across the empty field. The sun had been out for a few days straight and he hadn’t really been out in it much. It felt nice.

“It’s been so quiet lately, you know?” He looked ahead again, pressed his lips together. “I know it’s just the calm before the storm and I’ve been on edge a lot this week. It’s really taken a lot out of me.” He tugged on his backpack straps again and took a deep breath. As they got onto the sidewalk, they started down along the main drag toward their neighborhood, a few blocks ahead. “I don’t know. I wonder if we made the right call sometimes. You know what I mean?”

This is why Rocky usually went with Adam everywhere. Because if he didn’t, Adam would go nowhere. That damned, adorable little guy. He studied his face as they walked, arm still draped around him, then he ran his hand through his hair again. 

“We gotta get you out more.” He teased. He listened to Adam spouting off his concerns, and Rocky listened with a solemn nod. He had many of the same concerns. Maybe they manifested differently, but they came from a similar place. 

“I definitely know what you mean, man. I uh… sometimes I really don’t get why I’m the Red Ranger. Like… I’m not even half the guy Jason was. I barely met the guy and I know that. If you ask me, you probably should have been Red.” He said with a nod, looking at the boy from the corner of his eyes. Adam was quiet, but he was strong. He was probably the strongest out of all of them. If anyone could lead, it would and should be him. 

“Oh well, I guess since you don’t want to head to Ernie’s and things seem to be quiet today you won’t mind if I come over and raid your kitchen.” He grinned wide, moving his hand up to Adam’s dark hair and messing it with his hand.

“Me?” Adam asked in disbelief, his eyes wide. That idea made no sense at all in his own head. Adam didn’t lead anything. His quiet stoic way didn’t signify anything important, at least not in any way he thought manifested itself as power. “I’m glad I got black. The clothes are better.” He chuckled, laughing louder when Rocky messed with his hair. He loved the way Rocky touched him. Both of them were fighters, and they could be rough all they wanted, but Rocky’s touch always seemed to feel tender to him. He let out a sigh, closed his eyes for a moment. The signal at the corner lit up for them to cross the street, and they did so quickly.

“My mom and dad are in Stone Canyon for the night, or they’re coming back pretty late,” he said, only now even remembering that that was happening today. “You’re totally welcome to raid the kitchen, especially if it means you’re going to make something for me, too.” Adam chuckled. He wasn’t really a wiz in the culinary arts, though he was good at toasting bread and drinking water.

He recalled something Rocky had said before that that he’d been mulling over for a minute. “We barely knew Jason,” he said, tilting his head, pursing his lips to the side. “And I really believe you’re doing just as well as he ever did. Besides, what matters is you’re here now. He isn’t.” It made enough sense in his own head, and no discredit to the things Jason and the rest of the former Rangers accomplished. He, Rocky, and Aisha had all held their own as the new set of Rangers and had begun making history their way.

“Ah, business back home?” He asked with a little chuckle. Sometimes he missed Stone Canyon. It was quieter. The average person didn’t have to worry about giant robots or alien abduction on a daily basis. But then that life was boring, wasn’t it?

“Guess that means I get to stay over later. We can watch an R-rated movie without your mom flipping out on us again.” He grinned as they crossed the street. He chuckled at the mention of making something for Adam, then gave him a light, painless punch on the shoulder.

“What I look like, your wifey?” He smirked, quirking an eyebrow at his friend. “Depends on what you give me for it.” He teased, giving him a bit of a playful wink. But then he trotted ahead and turned with a laugh.

“Yeah, I’ll fix you something. You really need to learn to make more than toast, dork.” He chuckled, gripping at the strap of his bag. They were almost to the house, so Rocky just waited for Adam to catch up, then picked back up behind him again.

“Something like that, yeah.” To be honest, Adam had no idea why they’d be gone for the evening, although he was sure they’d mentioned why before. He hadn’t been all that present lately. “Yeah, all the violence and swearing we can handle!” He grinned, coy about his leaving out the sexual part of many R ratings. Not that they hadn’t gotten caught watching the obligatory love scene in whatever third-rate B-action flick they were watching last time his mom took issue with their film selection or anything like that.

“No, not my wifey,” he said, grinning as he rubbed his arm at the point it’d been punched, “She’d be much prettier.” He caught up with Rocky and made the turn into their neighborhood, the second turn onto his street. “You have to pay to play, you know the rules. If you’re going to eat the food at my house, you have to feed me, too. It’s the rules, I didn’t make them.”

Walking up the driveway and along the path to the door, he slid his backpack off his shoulders and reached in for his keys, opening the door and letting Rocky go in first, following along right after. He closed the door and locked it, set his bag on the bottom of the stairwell and followed Rocky toward the kitchen.

Rocky let his mouth fall open in faux-disbelief when Adam said his wife would be prettier.

“You take that back!’ He grinned, running up to him and shoving his arm playfully. “You’d be lucky to have me!”

But soon enough they were in his home. Adam let Rocky in first, and he dropped his bag and moved to the kitchen. They’d done this several times before, Rocky had his route down by heart. He could probably walk it blindfolded if he wanted. He moved to the fridge and pulled out the eggs and saw a little pack of bacon hidden on the door. 

“Score!” He said excitedly, almost ignoring the other boy for a moment. Almost.

“I’m makin’ us breakfast, Park!” He yelled over his shoulder as he moved to the cabinet and pulled out the bread and then found a frying pan before getting to work preparing their food.

“Since I’m slaving in here for you, why don’t you be a dear and find us something to watch?” He joked over his shoulder once more.

An ‘I would be’ lingered at the tip of Adam’s tongue, but he kept quiet. But he knew he would be lucky to have his best friend as his wife. Husband, rather, but that’s not what they were saying just yet. He watched as Rocky rummaged through the refrigerator and happily ogled the other boy, knowing he could get away with it when Rocky wasn’t looking. The way his back muscles moved under his shirt, that nice little curve of Rocky’s ass… Adam really was lucky to have the guy around.

“Breakfast!” he shouted in victory, and though he didn’t notice it outright, the weight of their responsibilities was lifted from his shoulders, even for just that brief moment. That was the magic that Rocky brought into his life, and he’d be forever grateful to his best friend for it.

He was fairly intent on watching Rocky cook, but he figured better use would be made of him if he did as he was told and looked for something to watch on the television. “I’m on it,” he said, leaving the kitchen for the adjoined living room. The setup was open, so Rocky could easily watch television from where he was cooking, and Adam could watch Rocky, albeit from further away, if he wanted as well. He flopped back onto the couch and grabbed the remote, idling through the channel guide before loading up the on demand menu.

“You probably don’t want to watch another wuxia flick with me,” he said, chuckling. Chinese battle dramas were Adam’s favorite but they didn’t connect as much with everybody else. “Should we get into some splatter horror over evening breakfast or should I try something a little more tame?” He chuckled, browsing the thousands of titles with the same casual disinterest as most. A million selections and nothing to watch, as usual.

Rocky was in the midst of scrambling eggs when Adam asked what kind of movie he wanted to watch and mentioned those martial arts movies he liked so much. Rocky couldn’t help but smile. Adam got SO into those movies, like how a lot of guys got into the Super Bowl. It was… well it was kind of damn adorable. Rocky usually spent the nights they watched those films just watching Adam out of the corner of his eye, and he wouldn’t protest it tonight. 

“I don’t mind those kung-fu flicks. You like ‘em a lot. If you find one we haven’t watched I’m game.” But then horror wasn’t a bad idea. Rocky was a cuddler sometimes, but Adam didn’t seem to mind. It was funny, Rocky loved horror movies, and he’d watched those black and white horror movies Adam loved so much hundreds of times, and now they FOUGHT monsters for a living and still he jumped every now and then at them. 

“Horror is good too.” He said, removing the eggs and starting on the bacon as he buttered the toast. “I’ll be done shortly so you don’t have a lot of time left to pick one, Park.”

Adam kept dividing his focus between finding something to watch and looking over at Rocky to see his progress, and just to see him. He grinned at his friend when he tried to impose the countdown on him, and Adam turned back to what he was doing just in time to choose Hellraiser from the menu. If horror was good, too, then they were going to be watching a classic. He started to get comfortable before he decided against it and got up, walking back into the kitchen and going for the cupboard just beside where Rocky was standing, bumping him gently and smirking at him as he reached up and pulled two large glasses down from the shelf, turning and stepping to the refrigerator. No breakfast was complete without orange juice, and he poured out a glass each for both of them.

“Figured I’d help out a little bit,” he said as he smiled and turned, walking back to the living room and setting the glasses of juice onto two coasters on the coffee table, tidying it up a bit more to make room for their plates as well. He slid his Vans slip-ons off his feet and kicked them to the side, biting his lip. He hadn’t realized just how hungry he was, and he was happy that dinner would be served in the form of breakfast sooner than later.

Rocky looked over at the other boy when he was getting the cups down and offered a great big toothy smile. “Great idea, man.” He nodded. Rocky probably would have just grabbed a coke or something, but oj was much better the more he thought about it. He was almost done, frying the bacon and placing the toast on the plates. Adam had done sit down by the time the last piece of bacon was finished, and he plated everything and waltzed into the living room with both plates with forks in hand. 

“Sir.” He said playfully, setting both down on the coffee table before sitting back on the couch. He looked up at the screen and saw that they’d be watching a horror movie and laughed a bit, grabbing his plate and laying back on the couch with his head leaned against Adam’s shoulder. He was a wuss sometimes, he just needed the contact. 

“Well if we watch enough of these, I’ll be too damn scared to go home.” He joked a bit. He was a Power Ranger but he didn’t think they’d ever fought anything like Pinhead before.

He eased effortlessly into comfort, sliding his arm behind Rocky’s neck and over his shoulder, cuddling up to him for a moment. The movie had only just started and Rocky was already clinging to him, but he wouldn’t dare complain about that. “You live literally on the other side of the cross-street,” he said, chuckling, “But you can stay here if you need to. You know you’re always welcome.” He turned his head to look at the kitchen just to make certain everything was shut off and in it’s correct place and he accidentally pressed his lips to the side of Rocky’s head. He wasn’t going to make a big deal of it, but he immediately started to get red in the cheeks.

He pulled his arm back from behind Rocky and leaned forward to pick up his plate, eyes focused on the television screen with intent, not wanting to make eye contact after that accidental kiss. He started to eat, and everything tasted so good. Rocky definitely knew his way around the kitchen. “This is really good,” he said, mouth still partially full. “Thank you.” He closed his mouth and laughed in a goofy hum as he continued to eat, taking a big drink of his juice soon after. “I’m so glad I get to have eggs and bacon with my afternoon toast today, this is amazing.” He continued to eat and avoid eye contact, though he was smiling. He’d probably get a little more playful after he finished eating.

Rocky on the other hand had a habit of wolfing down food quickly. He was always kind of a hungry boy. Ever since puberty, when his muscles started to overdevelop from all the martial arts he practiced with Adam, he just… enjoyed his food. So most of his eggs were already gone by the time the incident happened. Adam’s lips pressed against his head. He looked up out of the corner of his eyes and could see that the other was embarrassed so it must have been an accident, but he was moved even more by how cute he looked all red in the face. Rocky didn’t mind. 

When Adam moved his arm from around him, he still stayed leaning against him, keeping the contact between the two. He munched on a few pieces of bacon, looking at Adam out of the corner of his eye every now and then, and listened as Adam started babbling on. He sat his mostly empty plate down and leaned back on the couch on his elbow, looked at the side of the boy’s face. 

“Thanks, man.” He smiled at the compliments. Then he gave his ribs a playful little slap. “You realize you babble a little when you get nervous, right?” He chuckled as he teased Adam’s declaration for his love of breakfast and toast. Then he smiled again and laid back against the boy, this time draping an arm around his midsection as if to hold on to him. They were friends. He wanted to hold his friend. So what? Bros could do that. 

Adam was still eating when Rocky slapped at his ribcage, causing him to jolt slightly, but he continued to eat in spite of the jolt, and being put on the spot like that. He was instantly soothed by Rocky winding his arm around his abdomen, and he finished his dinner, popping the last piece of toast into his mouth and munching happily, dusting off his hands onto his empty plate and leaning forward to set the plate down, then taking another drink of juice and setting his glass down, leaning back and relaxing into Rocky’s hold.

“Sorry about that,” he said, shyly, licking his lips. “Both… thats.” He didn’t exactly want to spell out what he was apologizing for, but he knew Rocky wasn’t an idiot and that he’d know what he was talking about. He slid his arm behind Rocky again and pulled him a little closer, liking how warm the other boy was. He licked his lips and watched the movie, slowly but surely pulling Rocky closer to him. After pointing out that he tended to babble out of nervousness, Adam was trying really hard to just keep quiet, not wanting his nerves to show even though duh, this was Rocky, and Rocky knew everything about him.

Almost everything, he thought. Then wondered. Then questioned.

Rocky was watching the movie when Adam apologized. His arm was still wrapped around the other boy’s abdomen, head still leaned against his shoulder, so he perked it up and laid his chin on his chest as he looked up at Adam’s face. 

“Don’t apologize, Park. You have nothing to apologize for.” He said with a smile and a shrug as he laid his head down on his chest again and continued watching the movie. But Adam’s grip on him tightened a bit. Pulled him closer. Hugged onto him, pressing their bodies together until it felt like something… more. He could pretty much feel Adam’s heart beat against his own chest. He’d noticed the boy stopped talking. He hated when Adam wouldn’t talk to him. So he looked up at him again, arm still wrapped around him. 

“Why do you seem so nervous around me these days?” He asked bluntly, as he was liable to do when he was close to Adam. They knew everything about each other. Why hide things now?

“We’ve done this a thousand times before. The older we get it seems like you just get…. weirded out by me?” He asked a bit nervously himself. He’d hate to think things changed between them in a bad way. 

“Don’t feel weird. You’re my bro. I love you.” He smiled, leaning in and touching his forehead to the side of Adam’s neck and just lingering in that space. Maybe the two of them were… more intimate than other ‘bros,’ but was that so bad?

Adam closed his eyes and just let the words sink in, let the feeling of Rocky’s breath on his chest soak into him, the touch of his forehead on his neck burn an imprint onto him. “I love you, too,” he said softly, his heart pounding so hard he knew Rocky could feel it, and in the adrenal rush of speaking those words to him like that, Adam’s bravery kicked in and he was pulling away just enough to reach a hand down, tilt Rocky’s head up so he could match his lips to Rocky’s, his own set forming around Rocky’s bottom lip, pulling back on it gently in the light suction the kiss created.

He took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes tight, the entire world seemingly on pause around him as he moved in for a second kiss, letting his lips linger, his hand sliding up the side of Rocky’s face, touching him softly, as though Rocky would break with a touch any harder than that. “This isn’t weird?” he asked, his mind whirling inside it’s own confusion. He was finally able to open his eyes and he looked across into Rocky’s face, searching for any sort of approval. His own expression was shell-shocked. He’d done incredibly brave things already as a Power Ranger. How was kissing his best friend a bigger feat than any of that? It didn’t make sense.

The words were repeated to him. I love you, too. But they felt more intense. There was more weight behind Adam’s response, as if it was an admission of long harbored unrequited longing. Rocky may play dumb occasionally, but he could catch on to these little things now and then. And their eyes locked. And before long they were… kissing? Adam took charge and pressed the sweetest kiss to his lips and suddenly Rocky understood the awkwardness. But more than that, he felt sparks shoot from his chest. Adam was in love with him. And Rocky was clearly crazy about his friend enough even if he didn’t see it initially. So after a few moments of shock allowing the kiss to happen, when the other boy pulled away, he looked up into his eyes and searched for a few words that he wanted to say to make things a little lighter.

“What’s weird is…” He started, thinking over his words carefully, then grinned. “...how many sleepovers we’ve had and yet never done this before.” He let his humor guide him through. Then he cupped Adam’s face and touched their noses together and repeated what he’d said earlier with a little more conviction. 

“I love you.” He nodded before kissing him again, a little more confident and desperate. These feelings were always there, there just wasn’t a name for it to Rocky. But then, he was always a little bit oblivious about things. 

Adam chuckled at Rocky’s conclusion on what was really weird about the situation and was happy to have his face held in place as he looked into Rocky’s eyes and listened to him say it again, melting into the other boy’s touch. He kissed him back, tender and slow, deepening. He’d never really kissed someone like this, but he’d seen enough kissing in movies that he figured he knew what he was doing. That lingering salty taste of bacon on Rocky’s lips made Adam smile against them, and he pulled Rocky closer, hugging tight to him.

“I love you. I’ve never--” he started, stammering a little bit, glad to rest his head on Rocky’s shoulder so he didn’t have to see his face. “I don’t-- I don’t know what happens next.” He ran his hands up and down Rocky’s back, seeming like he was trying to soothe Rocky when really the motion soothed himself more. He was turning red again, his cheeks hot to the touch, and he lifted his head to press his cheek to Rocky’s. “I’m all flustered,” he said with a small laugh. “This is what you do to me.”

He leaned his head back and gazed into Rocky’s eyes, pressing his lips together and exhaling through his nose. He didn’t realize it but he was shaking, and he held on to Rocky’s wrists, trying not to squeeze too tight. “Should we…. go to my room?” His eyes focused elsewhere for a moment, but he was looking back into Rocky’s eyes again soon enough. He knew it was a loaded question, and that intentions could definitely be all over the place, but he was ready for whatever came next. If he trusted anybody in the world, it was Rocky.

Rocky giggled lightly when the other boy started stammering and hid his face against his shoulder. All he could do was caress the side of his cheek and try and soothe him a little bit. He watched his reactions, listened to his words and all the while started to understand his own feelings. This is why he always stared at Rocky more than their weekly kung-fu movies. This is why Adam was the first person he said good morning to and the last person he said goodnight to on the phone. They were in love with each other and just didn’t ever admit it. But it was nice to come to a sense of clarity. And at the boy’s admission of being flustered, Rocky just cupped his face, thumbs caressing at his jaw gently. “It’s adorable. Really.”

But then the other boy’s demeanor changed. He looked a little terrified again. And then he asked it. Should they go to his room? Rocky blinked and offered a half smile, starting to play coy, wanting to ask ‘WHAT FOR?’ but knowing there weren’t a lot of things people invite you to their rooms for. He licked his lips and spoke out again.

“You’re still a virgin aren’t you?” He asked, hoping he’d get the same response he always had. They knew everything about each other, why would Adam not tell him about a hookup?

“....I know it’s hard to believe because I’m me but, I still am. And it… gah this sounds stupid but… we can be each other's firsts?” He said plainly. Adam was shy about these things, Rocky just said them and then thought about it after. 

“I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather experiment with.” He said with a smile and a shrug. 

“Rocky,” he said with a sigh, blushing. He looked down, slid his hands down so he was holding Rocky’s, then looked back up. “That was my first kiss. My first real one, at least.” He smirked, looking down at their hands again. It felt nice to hold someone’s hands like this. “Of course I’m still a virgin.” It wasn’t like he was proud of it or anything, but he liked the fact that he hadn’t just handed it over to just anyone. If it was going to happen with Rocky, it was going to happen with the person he wanted it to be with ever since he first started thinking about sex.

“I didn’t think you were so that’s,” he said with a shrug, a sigh of relief. “That’s reassuring.” He sucked on his bottom lip for a moment and stood, letting go of one of Rocky’s hands and reaching for the remote to turn the television off. “C’mon,” he said in invitation, guiding Rocky through the house, up the stairs, a trajectory they’d made many times before at his old house, although never under these circumstances. They’d be making new memories here in this new one soon enough.

They got to Adam’s room, still mostly boxed up, but there was a dresser and a bed, plenty of pillows and blankets, and best of all, enough privacy with an empty house and no interruptions. He closed his door and turned to Rocky, stepping in close and kissing him again, a bit more aggressive than before, tentatively sliding his tongue out to lick Rocky’s lips, wanting to taste him. He wound his arms around Rocky’s waist and pulled him in closer, holding him tight, their bodies pressing together. It felt different than anything he’d felt before, the way their musculature slid along each other, the bulge in Rocky’s pants pressing against his own. These were definitely new feelings, but they were good. Here with Rocky, this wasn’t scary at all.

Rocky felt a sigh of relief take over when Adam admitted he was still a virgin as well, not only that but that Rocky had been his first kiss. It made Rocky blush, his heart skip a beat. Because this meant the first time he’d have sex, it would be with his best friend and they could have this memory for the rest of their lives. For a brief moment there he also started thinking about how this was going to affect the team. Because they admitted their love for each other, they would want to be with each other… eventually they’d have to tell someone else, right? But that was a conversation for another time. Because before long, the Asian boy was leading Rocky by the hand up to his room, a place he’d already been several times but never quite in this context. 

They reached the room and then Adam’s whole demeanor changed. He was wild, kissing Rocky harder, tongue slipping into his mouth. Rocky let go a little groan as he rolled his tongue back into Adam’s mouth, hands exploring up the muscles of Adam’s arms. He was a quiet boy, but Adam had great arms. And great abs. And a great ass. Wow, suddenly, it seemed as if Rocky was remembering every single moment he’d subconsciously checked out his friend. It came in handy now, he supposed. He felt Adam’s erection press against his own and he bit his lip, gasping at the sudden response. He needed more. 

Rocky backed away for a moment, then pulled off his shirt, running a hand through his brown hair once more before looking over the other boy with appreciative eyes. Then he moved forward and let the tips of his fingers trace under the trim of Adam’s shirt, pulling up with a purr as he looked at Adam’s face. 

“Arms up, Park.” He grinned, yanking the shirt off. And there they were, two shirtless guys just staring each other down. Rocky caressed at his chest, pressing his forehead against Adam’s and stealing a kiss before moving his lips along Adam’s jawline to his neck. He didn’t want to move too fast and scare Adam, so he kissed around his ear and whispered to him. 

“Your move. Where we go is up to you.”

Adam, too, was concerned about how this might affect the team. He and Rocky comprised an entire third of the team’s roster, and it was a high-stakes job to do. Their involvement with one another could introduce unique handicaps that could affect everyone involved, not just them. On the other hand, Tommy and Kimberly had their own things going on as well, and it never seemed to really get in the way. It was going to be okay.

Those deeper kisses had definitely lit something up in Adam, maybe a primal instinct for what to do, how to go about this. Desire had built up for a really long time. Ever since Adam had any real interest in sex, in men, Rocky had always been the ideal. The fact that he was here now literally meant the world to him. He watched as his best friend removed his shirt in front of him, and when Rocky stepped forward Adam was near-immediately taken in by the intoxicating scent of Rocky’s body, that light sheen of sweat from playing in the park earlier, that crispness of freshly sunned skin, and then he did as told and lifted his arms and Rocky was removing his shirt, too, Adam’s pale skin a contrast to Rocky’s own caramel tone as they closed the space between them again.

He let out a tender mewl as Rocky began to kiss his neck, tensing up a bit before relaxing his stance, holding onto Rocky’s waist for leverage so he didn’t topple over under how good it felt to be touched like this. He knew Rocky had his own instinct to be precise and delicate, knew that too much too fast would overwhelm Adam, knock him off course. He appreciated the care it took to recognize that.

“Let’s get on the bed,” he said, slowly maneuvering toward the bedside and sliding down to sit at the edge. He tucked his head downward to find Rocky’s lips and match them together again. His hands moved up from Rocky’s waist to touch over his abdomen, fingertips pressing in and dragging along the tightly packed ridges, a dull moan purring between their lips as he kissed the boy, a shy smile forming at the corners of his mouth. His hand raised to touch the side of Rocky’s face, and he let it slide down his neck, his chest, and back to his waist, pulling himself in closer, one leg sliding between Rocky’s and he pushed forward, turning as he lowered Rocky onto his back. He moved above him, their lower halves still hanging over the edge of the bed, and he pressed tiny kisses to Rocky’s face, stopping at the tip of his nose before he lifted his head and looked down at the man beneath him.

“This is too good to be true.”

Adam was sweet and tender, and Rocky would love him as such. So Rocky was pleasantly surprised when Adam took charge, pushing him onto the bed and kissing him, a little aggressively, and then a little softly… Adam went back and forth and it kept Rocky on his toes. Rocky arched his back lightly as Adam ran his fingers between the grooves of his toned abdomen, biting his lip as he watched Adam’s hands explore his body, moving his lips backup to kiss and nuzzle against the other boy’s chin. The other boy pulled back and kissed up his face and the tip of his nose and just stared at him, claiming this was too good to be true. Rocky just cocked his head to the side and shook his head, raising an eyebrow at the admission.

“Nah. I’m kind of a slob, man. You could do so much better.” He said with a joking, wry smile. But his hand moved up to cup the side of Adam’s face, sliding back behind his neck and pulling him into another sweet, soft kiss. 

“I don’t know how I didn’t see it before. How much you meant to me. So I can see what you mean. Too good to be true. You’re too good to be true.” He grinned, pressing their noses together. Then he grinned devilishly and gave Adam’s cheek a little pinch. 

“Should we lose the pants now?”

Adam softened in Rocky’s touch as he was pulled into another kiss, happy that they were able to show this kind of vulnerability with one another. He had become increasingly relaxed now that his secret was out in the open, and though he remained worried about the same things he was concerned about, he was soothed by the other’s touch. He knew with Rocky at his side everything was going to be okay. He trusted that before and he believed it more than ever now.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” he said quietly with a tiny chuckle, initiating another round of kisses as he closed the space between them again, and this time he was matching their crotches together, grinding the denim-encased bulges together. His cock was straining as it remained trapped in his jeans, but the strain felt good. He’d never remembered being this hard before. Fulfillment was imminent, sure, but he definitely wasn’t in a rush to get there.

“Come on,” he said, standing up and finally crawling up the opposing side of the bed so he could lay down on his side, patting the bed beside him in invitation. “Come touch me.” Adam had thousands of ideas swirling around in his head, and maybe they’d get to a few of them tonight. Again, no rush. It was going to be a long night.

On the one hand, Rocky was horny as hell now and couldn’t wait to explore these new feelings with his best friend. But on the other, he was touched that Adam wanted to spend so much time on him. Just touching, kissing, exploring each other. Rocky couldn’t think of a better way to spend the evening, and when his lips were met with another round of soft, longing kisses, he smiled through them. And then Adam was pressing their bulges together, grinding against him. Rocky quivered a little moan as he sucked on Adam’s lower lip. His hands instinctively moved to the back of Adam’s ass, cupping it and pulling him into each grinding motion as they mashed their lips against each other. 

Adam crawled off of him and laid down, patting the bed to beckon him over. Rocky looked him over and licked his lips as he tilted his head, examining every curve of his flesh in the dimming afternoon light illuminating the boy through the blinds. He slowly moved over him like a cat on the prowl and kissed his lips in a quick motion, then moved to the side of his neck, sucking and nibbling up the side. His broad hands caressed down Adam’s pale pecs, fingertips rubbing over the little nubs of his nipples as his tongue slowly danced along his jawline to the space behind his ear. His mouth moved back down to the meat of his neck and he bit down gently, just enough to send a pleasurable sensation along Adam’s nerve endings. He moved his leg over the boy, straddling him, while his mouth stayed in place on his neck. He pulled off and kissed back up his jawline to his chin, enveloping his lips into another heavy kiss shortly afterward. 

“You’re a good kisser, Adam…” He smirked, kissing at his lips one more time before moving his lips back down his neck again, down to his chest this time. He kissed across the broad area before moving his lips to one of the nipples, suctioning down on them and twisting it ever so gently between his teeth. While he did this, he looked up at Adam, trying to catch his eyes to see how he felt. Rocky was only mimicking the moves he’d seen in porn, and it was usually porn with women in it, so he’d hoped they’d translate well over to his lover. 

Rocky had said they were going to go at Adam’s pace, do what Adam wanted, but Adam wanted to make sure this felt as though they were at equal standing with each other. This was experimentation, exploration. Adam knew what he liked when it came to touching himself, but how things felt when another person was applying their skills was another monster in and of itself.

Nothing compared to the monster in Rocky’s jeans that Adam felt pressed to his thigh as the boy motioned up his body to straddle his middle, and Adam was rocking his head back, closing his eyes and sighing at the way Rocky’s mouth teased him. The bite sent a jolt up his spine, and he tipped his chin down and watched with narrow eyes as Rocky started to kiss across his chest.

Adam had really sensitive nipples that he enjoyed playing with when he was masturbating, but having Rocky’s mouth on them was some next-level pleasure, causing him to lift his hips a little in response. “Oh, man,” he sighed, biting his tongue as a low moan resonated in his throat. “Rocky, that feels so good.” He reached a hand up to thread into Rocky’s hair, massaging into his scalp with his fingertips tenderly. His breath was going a bit faster, his heartbeat racing.

“Rocky.” He gripped either side of Rocky’s head and pulled him up, tilting his head down to kiss him some more. “You’re making me so hot,” he sighed between kisses, purring as they continued. Adam’s body literally ran hotter the more Rocky touched him, his skin flushed and beaded over, his nerves on end. If this was how things felt now, he wasn’t sure if he could handle much more.

Making the other boy squirm under each touch, each pass of his tongue and each little kiss to his body. He couldn’t help but let a little dimpled smile when he heard the sounds and the words escaping Adam’s lips. Fingers dug into his scalp. The boy squirmed under his touch and it only encouraged him further. He enjoyed running his tongue over his nipple, feeling new parts of the boy he’d never previously thought he’d have access to. He whimpered as he was pulled back up into a kiss, but quickly melted into him again. 

“This is only the first part, Park.” He cooed against his lips with a breathy whisper, his hands running up and down his abdomen. His lips trailed off the side agn, licking at his neck again. His hand trailed down, massaging over the bumps of his abdomen. He braved a little further as his hand drifted over the edge of Adam’s pants and found the large mound that waited there. Instinctively, his hand started to rub on the stiff knob that lay beneath the other boy’s jeans as his tongue darted out, licking in and around the shell of Adam’s ear. 

“I want this to be so good for you. I want you to remember your first time with me forever.” He whispered, rubbing a little harder. His breath hitched as he grew more excited in his own pants. Right now they felt like they were strangling him and he needed release, but he would let the other boy decide when that would be. For now, he would work him up. 

Adam was shuddering in pleasure as Rocky touched him, the hand rubbing his bulge and the tongue in his ear, a combination by which Rocky was currently ruling Adam to his core. Anything Rocky wanted, he would get. There was no going back now and, as always, Adam was his.

“Oh my God,” Adam gasped, the way Rocky was rubbing him making his body react, precum soaking through his underwear and impressing a moist spot in his jeans, indicative of just how turned on Rocky was making him. He sucked in a sharp breath through gritted teeth, his bottom lip hanging open as he moaned out, louder than before but still soft, breathy, delicate.

“I can’t--” he began to say, gasping again and letting his hands feel out the muscles of Rocky’s back. “I can’t hold out much longer, I need….”

He didn’t know exactly what he needed, really, but he knew he needed to be doing more and wearing less. First, though, he brought his hands down to fumble with Rocky’s belt, then his pants, successful in his blind pursuit of getting Rocky’s pants open, and he slid a hand in to form over the boy’s length, over his underwear. It felt bigger than he’d imagined when he fantasized about this. Heavier, hotter.

“Baby,” he sighed, not sure where the sudden pet name came from. “Help me take your pants off.” With that, he started to open his own belt, sliding his zipper down and opening the button of his jeans, alleviating the pressure that’d built up inside his pants almost immediately.

Rocky gasped and threw his head back with a stifled moan when Adam had somehow managed to get his pants open and ran his hand over the length of his now stiffened dick, which had a wet spot of his own forming at the tip. It probably was bigger than Adam imagined. One thing Rocky was secure of but never really bragged about was how blessed he was below the belt. At least a good 8 inches erect, uncut… pretty thick. His family used to call him ‘monster’ when he ran around the house naked as a child and now that he’d grown up he’d found the name to be flattering somewhat. Of course he worried a little if he was the one to give it to Adam that he would split him open, but he’d take it slow. It’s what they were doing all along anyway… taking it slow. 

“Baby?” He teased. He kind of enjoyed having pet names. He nodded and wiggled out of his pants until his briefs were all that was left, a wet spot toward the tip, and kicked them off the bed. His hand tugged at the pants of the other with a smile, helping him out of his own. 

“I like that. Baby.” He smirked, leaning in and kissing Adam’s pelvis just above the line of his underwear. 

“I want to be your baby.” He admitted, fingertips creeping underneath the band of the underwear he was wearing, licking downward along the v muscle as he looked up at the other.

“Can I keep going? Or do you want to do the honors?”

Adam propped up on his elbows and watched Rocky work his pants off, seeing him there in only his briefs and thinking of how Rocky was probably the sexiest guy he’d ever seen in his life. The guys in the porn videos he’d seen couldn’t hold a candle to this guy on top of him, and it made him happy to know that maybe this was how it was going to be from here on.

The difference in temperature between the heat of his body and the cool of the room after Rocky had tugged his jeans off and left him there in just his black briefs and black socks made Adam shiver slightly as he acclimated to it, but luckily Rocky was right there to keep kissing down his body, teasing fingertips along the elastic of his underwear. The tongue gliding down his pelvic groove was an excellent touch, and Adam shuddered in anticipation of what was about to happen.

“Please don’t stop,” he said, slow blinking to adjust his sight and make certain this really was actually happening to him. “Baby,” he added on, seeing how excited Rocky got at being referred to as such. Adam lifted his hips slightly to allow Rocky to finish undressing him, completely unwrapping the gift Adam was giving over to him. Adam was of average size below the belt, circumcised with a slight upward curvature that averaged somewhere between 6 and 7 inches, depending on just how aroused he was. Right now he assumed it might be the latter.

Rocky’s eyes widened and his mouth started to water when Adam helped remove his underwear, his own thumbs tugging downward. Adam’s cock bounced out and Rocky couldn’t contain his smile. He never knew how much he actually wanted to see it and now that it was in front of him he couldn’t help but to lean forward and kiss the shaft. 

“You’re so beautiful, Adam…” He said, breath hitching as he pulled his underwear down his legs past his ankles. Once they were off, he smirked and leaned back on his knees, thumbs disappearing under the waistband of his own underwear. He slid it down slowly, teasing Adam a bit before finally he looped it under his cock as the monster bounced out. He blushed a bit and shrugged.

“I’m uh… a little big.” He said, almost shy about it. He pulled the underwear off and threw it to the side and positioned himself back between the other boy’s legs and let his hands slide up the side of his thighs as his lips trailed up his inner thigh.

“I uh… I don’t know what I’m doing. But I want to make you feel good.” He said with a soft smile, kissing at his balls as he looked up at his best friend and lover. He tested the waters with his tongue, dipping it out lightly and licking up the side as he caught a hint of salt from the pre-cum that was oozing from him earlier. It was nice, Rocky decided he liked the taste. Slowly he worked his lips up to the tip, kissing at the slit and looking up at him with a cheeky laugh. 

“Here goes…” He grinned, opening his mouth and sliding his length slowly inside. Rocky was new at this, he still couldn’t quite deep throat so he wouldn’t try to embarrass himself just yet. Right now they were exploring, and he just wanted to taste Adam.

‘I want to make you feel good.’ It repeated in Adam’s mind and he remained up on his elbows so he could watch Rocky explore his body now that it was entirely exposed to him. Adam had taken into account how big Rocky felt against his palm and fingers, but even that hadn’t prepared him for the visual, Rocky’s erection bouncing with every move he made until the view was obstructed by Rocky’s face as he lowered it down, the boy’s mouth exploring the length of Adam’s cock. He was certain that the moment Rocky’s tongue made contact with his dick that he would shoot immediately, figuring it was going to feel too good for him to hold back, but he was surprised at how easy he took to the other boy’s tentative, curious motions. Maybe he had the stamina to do this. Maybe everything was just all in the right place for him in this moment. This was already an unforgettable afternoon, and he was excited to make the most of it now that he was confident he could do it.

“What does it taste like?” he asked, a shy grin on his face as he reached down and slid his hand through Rocky’s hair again. “Rocky….” he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as Rocky’s lips slid a little bit lower on his shaft. “Can you lick the tip again?” he asked, cheeks flushing a deep pink again. He’d get the hang of asking for what he wanted without getting embarrassed eventually. “That felt really good.”

Adam appreciated that Rocky was being so open with him, that they’d literally lay bare with one another and they could be honest about things. This was new for both of them, and that was really exciting.

“Are you sure you don’t know what you’re doing?” he asked with a chuckle, a moan issuing from his lips immediately after. “Fuck,” he groaned in a low purr. Adam never cursed, but Adam never did a lot of things he was now doing with his best friend, his new lover. His first.

Rocky gave an approving little moan when the boy asked how he tasted. He kept his hand around the base as he pulled his lips off for a moment and tapped his chin as he thought.

“Hmm… salty.” He said, giving it a quick inquisitive lick. “But also kind of sweet. Something I wouldn’t mind having in my mouth more often, that’s for sure.” He grinned, licking along the bottom rim of the mushroom-head.

“I mean, if you’re curious, I got one you can try. Might taste a little different but I’m sure it’s still good.” He chuckled, sucking on the knob again shortly after. Then Adam made that little request again in the cutest little voice. He smiled and kissed the head again. 

“Of course.” He gave a dimpled smile before snaking his tongue out again, flicking it at the hole, running it from the tip to the outer rim on the side and back up again. He now alternated between licking his slit to licking around the sensitive flesh of the head, and then taking it into his mouth occasionally. He took the compliment with a smile and a laugh.

“Nah. I just have a porno vid stashed at home. The girl does a lot of this stuff when she’s sucking the guy off. I’m just uh… doing what I remember.” He laughed a little bit again as he played with the boy’s shaft some more. He heard the whispered profanity and gasped a bit, grinning ear to ear up at him.

“You swore!” He gave the boy a hard time. He took his mouth off of Adam’s cock and moved up the bed back to his lips and pinned the other boy to the bed. 

“You never swear!” He chuckled, dipping to give him a little kiss. “Do it again. It was cute.” He smirked, reaching back down and stroking his dick again. 

“Tell me in explicit detail what you want to do next. With those adorable swear words.” He smiled as he continued to stroke him, kissing at his neck until he got back up to his ear. 

“You are so beautiful, bro…” He said in a low voice. It sounded a little weird for him to add the ‘bro’ on to the end, but it was still part of Rocky’s language and when it came to Adam, he was absolutely still his bro. Just now he was also his lover. 

Obviously his curiosity was piqued, and he was fairly eager to get to the part where he was playing with Rocky’s dick as well, but in the meantime these new sensations had him arrested in place. He’d have spoken up about his desires if his mind wasn’t flooded with how much Rocky was making him feel as he did as requested and teased this tip of his cock with his tongue, and Adam’s hands dropped to his sides, gripping into the duvet, trying to will himself quiet but failing, moaning out how fantastic Rocky was making him feel.

His cheeks were still red, and they remained that way as Rocky made a huge deal of his first swear word, rather the first one he had said aloud in front of Rocky. He laughed when Rocky pinned him down, the laughter interrupted by the kisses, and as Rocky started to stroke him, Adam took the initiative and grabbed at Rocky’s length as well, slowly pumping it in his loose grip, wanting to get a real perspective on what Rocky liked, how he liked it. And if Rocky liked dirty talk, Adam was going to try his best to deliver.

“Fuck,” he started, half-jokingly just so Rocky could hear it again. “Come here, look at me,” he said, waiting for Rocky to lift his head and match his gaze so he knew he was really listening. “I want your cock in my mouth,” he said, his tone low, like he was telling him a secret, and he squeezed around Rocky’s heavy girth as he spoke. “I want to find out for myself what you taste like. I wanna taste myself on your tongue and compare.”

He closed his eyes and settled back down, rested his head back against a pillow, relaxing and getting more comfortable expressing his desires to his partner. “I don’t think I’m ready for you to fuck me with this thing,” he said, squeezing Rocky again, “But I’m really curious about how it’ll feel inside me.” He bit his bottom lip and looked up at Rocky, leaning up and pecking his lips with his own quickly. “There’s this magazine I have in my closet. Guys in lots of different positions.” He chuckled, turning his focus away from Rocky’s face. It was too cute seeing him react to a side of Adam he’d never really shared.

“Eventually I want to try all of them with you.” He smiled, looked up at Rocky again. “Think we can manage that?”

Rocky heard the little ‘Fuck’ repeated and he couldn’t help but grin. Adam was adorable. Only he would treat a word with such reverence. Rocky had always thought this side of Adam was cute. It just wasn’t until today when he realized that weird feeling he got when Adam did something cute like that was the strong urge to kiss him. But now he could and nobody could tell him not to. The other boy started going off about how he wanted Rocky’s dick in his mouth. Rocky chewed his lower lip as he listened, groaning just a little at the thought, bucking up into Adam’s closed fist as he did so. 

“It’s all yours. You can suck on it however long you want, baby.” He smirked, reaching out and caressing Adam’s hair with his finger. Adam had laid back down and admitted he wasn’t ready for Rocky’s size. Rocky didn’t blame him. And then he began talking about the magazine in his closet and Rocky grinned. It was at that moment he stood up and walked over to said closet and rummaged around for a moment before producing the magazine and flopping back down next to him.

“I want to try this too.” He chuckled, flipping through the magazine. Rocky had only considered himself straight before today, with the porn and the occasional crush on a girl at school. But damn this porn was hot. And Adam was hot. But he was also special. It could be very well possible that Adam was the only man his heart would beat for like this, but here they were. 

Rocky bit his lip again as he looked over some of the interesting positions, then looked at Adam in the corner of his eyes.

“I know you aren’t ready for me… but uh… I’m willing to try you out. Inside I mean. Because what are friends for, right?” He teased. 

“Or um… boyfriends, I guess? Right?” What an awkward phrase and yet such a thrilling concept. He smirked and leaned over, capturing Adam’s lips in another hot, sweet kiss.

“C’mon bro, let’s put these boys to shame.”

Adam licked his lips in response to Rocky’s open invitation to let him suck him off, smirking. As he was about to take him up on the offer, suddenly Rocky was getting up and walking toward his closet, and Adam sat up, catching a glimpse of Rocky’s amazingly well-toned ass. Adam had only ever caught stray glimpses of it in the showers after gym class, but now he was going to be able to see it up close. The thought of having such agency was definitely a nice one.

He lay back down as Rocky finally came back with the magazine, and he cuddled up to Rocky’s side as he thumbed through the pages. Adam had happened upon the magazine by complete accident at the library, and though he wasn’t too sure who it belonged to or why it was at the library to begin with, he felt fortunate enough to have it for education’s sake as much as for material to get himself off. Watching Rocky indulge that curiosity, Adam smiled, kissed his cheek, looked at the pictures of guys fucking each other while his hand wrapped around Rocky’s girth again and started to play with him, idle slow touches keeping Rocky hard.

“Boyfriends,” Adam spoke softly, nodding in response. Yes. Boyfriends. That’s what Adam wanted, though he didn’t want their relationship to really change at all, at least not in any way that would alter the strength of their friendship. He let go of Rocky’s dick and reached for his hand instead, bringing it up to place a kiss to his knuckles, smirking as Rocky leaned in to kiss him.

“Bro,” he said back, chuckling as he lifted himself up and switched himself around, settling into a 69 position beside Rocky. With Rocky’s enormous cock in his face now, Adam leaned in and rubbed his face against it, closing his eyes and familiarizing himself with that warmth, that musk. His tongue peeking out of his lips, he began to paint it in his saliva, hot breaths exhaling as he worked. He tipped his head back and surveyed his progress, holding Rocky at the base and moving his hand, watching the tip of Rocky’s cock sheath and unsheath under his foreskin. Adam had never seen one like this up close and in motion, and it was a pretty beautiful sight.

“Tell me how it feels,” he requested, his lips softly sliding over the head of Rocky’s cock, tongue curling around it, tasting him. It was as Rocky had described, a blend of sweet and savory that wasn’t very off-putting, as Adam had been afraid it would be. His lips crept further down the length, mouth tightening around it as he began to suck, and he continued down another inch before he stopped himself and slowly dragged upward, pulling off with a tiny pop. He sighed and opened his mouth to repeat the same motion, hoping he was doing it right.

Rocky’s face started to turn a little flush from the idea of ‘Boyfriends.’ He and Adam were boyfriends now. They loved each other, they wanted to kiss and hold each other and have sex with each other. And Rocky honestly wanted to treat him right and take him out and give him everything he wanted the more he thought about it. He always felt that way, but now it made more sense as a boyfriend than a best friend, though he couldn’t imagine the feelings would change if they were only friends. 

But not a moment later, Adam had straddled him backwards in position he’d remembered was called 69. He smirked at the thought of Adam familiarizing himself with these positions from his best porno mag and the thought just excited him more. He felt the warm wetness of Adam’s lips envelop his member as the boy took him in and it was… intense. His head fell back on the bed and his hands gripped the back of either one of Adam’s thighs and he stifled a moan. 

“I-it feels so good. S-so good.” He squirmed underneath him, hands moving up to Adam’s milky ass as he did so. “God you’re good Adam… don’t stop…”

His hands explored the curve of his ass some more and Rocky looked up through half lidded eyes and the sight made his mouth water. Adam’s pucker, showing clear as day. Pretty and pink and smooth. It was beautiful. He wanted to play with it. So he leaned up and kissed at the meat on the back of Adam’s buttocks, slowly working his way to the middle until he reached the perfect little entrance. And then he crept his tongue out, thumbs holding it open on either side as he gave it a long lick around the outer rim. He stopped for a moment to listen to the boy’s response, seeing if he’d stop sucking on his own cock long enough to notice. He went back and closed his lips around the entrance and flicked his tongue over it again, needing Adam to have a bigger response to it. 

Adam moaned tenderly, closing his eyes when Rocky began to knead the supple flesh of his ass, taking Rocky down a little deeper. The action was met with a loud choke, and Adam raised his head and took a breath. Beginning to choke had made him immediately panic, but he realized that he wasn’t necessarily hurt, wasn’t in pain at all. He could do this, he just needed to figure the best way to go about it.

“Oooh,” he said quietly, smiling, and he took Rocky back into his mouth, eager to get Rocky making more of those sweet little noises he was making in response to everything Adam was doing. He sighed through his nose, wanting to lift his head to tell Rocky he liked the way he was touching his ass, but he didn’t want to break his concentration: he wanted to be able to swallow all of Rocky’s length. If he wasn’t going to be ready to take him from one end, he wanted to at least make a real go at the other.

He wasn’t prepared, however, for Rocky to pry his cheeks apart and start to lick his entry, and once again Adam was pulling off his boyfriend’s length and moaning, a shy whimpering lilt to the sounds that huffed out with each breath Adam took. “Oh, fuck,” he moaned, stroking Rocky slowly within a tight grip, perking his ass up, bouncing it a few times, seeing how Rocky would react to that. The action had taken him off guard, but he wanted to do something to counter that, something to make Rocky’s toes curl.

Moments later, Adam had Rocky buried in his throat, lips circling the base of Rocky’s dick. He breathed hard through his nose, a strangled gurgle sounding out around the buried girth. Tears were streaming down his cheeks but he kept at it, slurping heavily and moaning, purring, trying to think up different ways to stimulate the boy as he went along.

He came up for another breath and stayed up, his body shaking for a moment as he moaned. “Yeah, fuck me with your tongue, baby,” he sighed, motioning back down to take Rocky down his throat again, slowly beginning to motion up and down. He couldn’t really believe he was actually managing this.

Rocky heard the choking noises Adam was making and didn’t know whether to be concerned or turned on a little more. He didn’t want to hurt Adam, heaven knows. But he also knew that any action performed with the monster in his pants were going to be met with their difficulties. And in any case, the effort Adam was putting behind swallowing the thing whole was not going unrewarded. 

Rocky groaned as he felt the back of Adam’s throat tighten around the head of his member while he worked on lapping at Adam’s hole. He pulled back and laughed lightly at Adam’s cursing once more, but then his eyes grew enamored when the other boy started to bounce his buttocks in front of him. His dick twitched and it was hard enough not to blow his wad right there. Adam’s flesh moved like jello, in a way he didn’t think it was capable of with all the muscles the boy did have. Needless to say it was… VERY appealing. He knew Adam wasn’t ready, but it took everything in him not to flip the Korean boy over and fuck that jiggly ass into the night. 

And somehow the boy took him deeper in his throat. He felt the struggle of his swallow around the flesh of his dick, felt the little droplets of tears hitting his pubic bone as the boy shoved more into his mouth somehow. Rocky was going to focus his attention back on that perfect ass or into sucking Adam’s beautiful dick again, but all he could do was throw his head back and thrash a bit, fists balling into the covers as he moaned loudly.

“F-ffffuck Adam… Baby… You’re gonna make me blow. I don’t want to cum too soon… mmmm…” He gasped, almost desperately pleading because he didn’t want the moment to end too soon. And chances are it probably wouldn’t even if he did cum right now. Rocky was already working it out in his head that he was going to spend the night. Adam’s parents weren’t home, Rocky’s wouldn’t mind. This was perfect.

But he mustered up the strength after a moment to sit back up and pry open Adam’s cheeks again, burying his face in it once more, tonguing it a little bit harder than before, as if he was trying to shove the entire thing inside. He moaned, sucking at the flesh along the outer rim of the hole as his tongue explored Adam’s depths. Fuck yes he was spending the night. He was going to explore every goddamn inch of Adam’s body tonight. 

When Adam heard Rocky’s suggestion that he might blow his load, Adam slowly slid his lips up and off the length of Rocky’s cock and took a moment to breathe, groaning as he felt Rocky begin to press harder into him with his tongue. Adam was shuddering in the sheer pleasure he was receiving just from the way Rocky was licking him. He hadn’t really imagined that Rocky would be going there this quickly, wondering how much curiosity bested the other boy. Not that it mattered, because as it was playing out Adam was beyond elated it was happening, no matter the reasoning behind it. He let out a low groan, pushed his upper body up by propping up on one arm, backing his ass down onto Rocky’s face for a moment, reaching behind himself with his free hand and gripping into Rocky’s hair. He didn’t want to tug too hard, only wanted to demonstrate his own frustration, how much more he wanted of the man beneath him, even though he knew he wasn’t ready.

“Yeah, just like that,” he murmured, his heart beginning to beat rapidly again. His lower half was rocking gently with the motion of Rocky’s tongue, as he couldn’t just sit there and let Rocky do all the work.

“Should I try, too?” he asked, not really certain why he was asking after he did, chuckling as he leaned forward again, taking his arms and sliding them underneath Rocky’s knees. He pulled upward to lock the boy’s legs into place at an angle that would allow him to still pull Rocky’s muscular buttocks apart, groaning as he witnessed the lightly hairy crack for the first time, leaning in and moaning as he took in Rocky’s scent. Clean, but sweaty, and Adam hadn’t realized until that moment that Rocky’s aroma was as much of a turn-on as it was. He ducked his head down shyly, the tip of his tongue making contact with Rocky’s pucker and circling around it. He moaned at the taste, growling as he leaned in and licked a little harder.

Rocky didn’t quite understand how aroused this was making him, but he loved Adam holding his face against his ass as he licked and sucked. He moaned, eyes peering up over the curve of Adam’s ass, catching his eyes in a lusty stare for a brief moment before getting back to work. Adam was very vocal about what he liked about this. This was good. He liked hearing Adam like this. Seeing his face in the throes of passion. The fact that he cared so much about him only made everything that much hotter. 

But then the other was taking charge, knocking Rocky back down to his back, legs up almost over his head as Adam pried his own buttocks apart. Rocky’s eyes went wide. That was most unexpected. He was worried it wouldn’t be good for him because he had played outside for a while earlier and had sweat a bit. He didn’t want to give Adam anything unpleasant. But Adam went for it, and he seemed to like it, which caused Rocky a sigh of relief. And then he started to feel it. It was strange. A wet appendage probing him down there. Rocky had to admit from time to time he’d try out a finger in there when he was jerking off. It was something he didn’t like to acknowledge because he wasn’t sure what it said about him, but here he was, having sex with his very beautiful, male best friend. BOYfriend. Rocky’s breath hitched, his hands flew back and gripped the headboard of the bed and he pushed his ass back against Adam’s face, making little noises of pleasure as he rolled his hips back and forth.

“O-oh fuck…. I… Oh god…” He gasped, one hand moving from the headboard to grip the back of the boy’s head, pressing him against his tender opening.

“I’ve never… I never thought this would feel so good… Oh Adam…”

He delighted in the way his boyfriend was reacting to the treatment, that grip on his head encouraging him to press his face in more, his tongue pressing down and gliding up and down in steady waves, growling because the sounds Rocky were making were music to his ears and he wanted more of them. He stopped briefly, dragging his bottom row of teeth up Rocky’s perineum, kissing it gently and moving inward again as he lapped hungrily at Rocky’s hole.

“It’s good, baby?” he asked, lifting his head and sucking on one of his fingers, getting it nice and wet and wasting no time in sinking that first digit inside of him, pressing firm but slow, listening in for Rocky’s reactions since he didn’t want to take his eyes off the act of penetration, wanting a visual to know he was doing this right.

He tried to recall physiology notes he’d taken in human biology class, thinking about the prostate gland and wondering if things he heard about it were true. He licked his lips and pressed a kiss inside Rocky’s thigh as his finger curled inward. The textbook said it was about the size of a walnut, right? or was is the firmness and texture of a walnut?

Trial and error, he figured, and he slid the finger out and pushed back in, twisting it, trying to figure out solely by the way Rocky reacted to his touch where he was taking this, what exactly he was looking for. “I love you,” he murmured, pressing another kiss to his thigh, wiggling his finger to find a sweet spot.

Rocky gripped a handful of Adam’s hair and guided him against his hole, still squirming between him and the mattress. His dick was now leaking against his belly button as he felt his boyfriend licking around the hole, up underneath his balls and back down again. This was incredible. It wasn’t something he’d really thought about before but now he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t. This was something he and Adam should definitely do more often. 

A finger slipped inside of him. He flinched momentarily, hissing in a breath while he got used to the feeling of being intruded by someone else. After a moment, it felt good. Then Adam was probing it around and it uh… it felt REAL good. 

“F-fu- Oh god, Adam!” He gasped, back arching and he clutched the sheets once more. Never in his life did he think being on the receiving end of having things stuffed inside of him would be something he wanted more of and yet here they were. He ran a hand through his own hair, clutching and pulling at it in sweet frustration he couldn’t describe. He wanted more of this. More of Adam. 

“Oh god, I love you too, baby…” He moved a little lower on the bed, legs spreading apart a little wider. He bit his lip as he stared down at the boy, thinking hard on what to say. He knew what he wanted next. Something that if you asked him about this morning he would probably have gotten slightly offended about but now it was all he wanted.

“I think… I w-want you… I want you t-to fuck me.” He groaned as he looked down at his friend and lover, wanting him so desperately at this point and not knowing how or why they got here. Just that this was all he wanted. 

 

He’d gotten the reaction he was definitely looking for, and Adam was proud to say he’d brought this much pleasure to his best friend having no previous experience doing any of this. He’d imagined things would be this way, but fantasies tended to be just that.

But no, not this. His reality was giving pleasure to the man beneath him. This gorgeous boy, his best friend, his lover, his boyfriend. His partner. He’d been his partner for a long time, they’d been inseparable since they were kids. It meant a lot to have this, and he was going to hold on forever.

“Oh, you want me to fuck you, do you?” he asked, chuckling as his tongue slid out, licking around his penetrating finger, and soon he was adding a second one. He figured he had the spot located now, and he curled his fingers to press on it like the buttons on an arcade box, smirking and lifting his head, taking one of Rocky’s balls in his mouth then switching to its partner.

He had the idea that prolonging the pre-game was going to have Rocky on edge, possibly frustrated by Adam’s lack of giving in to him as easily as he may have wanted, but keeping him on his toes, or keeping them curled, rather… He knew it was going to pay off for both of them.

“Tell me how much you want it,” he purred, taking the tip of Rocky’s cock back in his mouth and suckling on the first few inches, smiling and letting it go. “I don’t think you’re ready for me yet.”

“Yesss…” Rocky nodded desperately, pushing himself down a little more so he could spear himself a little more on his fingers. But then he withdrew his fingers and suddenly Rocky felt empty, longing for more inside of him. Though he threw his head back and hummed gently when the other boy started to suck at his hefty balls. 

“I… ooooh…” Rocky sucked on his bottom lip as Adam began sucking on the tip of his dick, feeling the foreskin tugging gently in Adam’s teeth. He stifled a shivering moan and licked his lips as he looked down at the other boy while he pleasured Rocky, thinking of what he should say.

“I… I want you so bad, Adam. I want to see your beautiful face when you’re in me. I want to kiss you and hold you close until you cum in me. And when we’re done, I want to lay in your arms and fall asleep until we wake up and do it all over again…” He managed to get that much out between breaths, hand moving down and caressing the boy’s hair as he sucked on Rocky’s shaft. 

“I want you to make me feel how much you love me…”

Adam was so encouraged to do everything Rocky wanted. The hand in his hair was what really pushed that certainty over the edge; the way Rocky touched him demonstrated the other boy’s affection, the deep love they felt for one another. Maybe Rocky was ready after all.

He removed his fingers from inside of Rocky and repositioned himself so he was propped up right above his boyfriend, smiling down at him and moving downward to press a kiss to Rocky’s lips, then sliding his tongue into the boy’s mouth, wanting to share the taste of his cock with him.

“I want to make love to you,” he purred as he continued to kiss him, and he reached down to begin to finger Rocky again, pulling his two fingers apart while inside him so he could spread him out a little more, still not certain there’d been enough preparation for what he was getting ready to do.

“Do you want to use a condom, baby?” he asked, biting his lip. He wasn’t worried, as he trusted Rocky when he said he’d never had sex before, but he wanted Rocky to be comfortable, too, and he wanted to be sure before he went for it. “I have them. Lube, too.” He chuckled, the admission making it seem like he was raring to go, needing this to happen. He hadn’t in a million years imagined this would be happening right now, but he was so, so happy it was.

Rocky kissed back just as tenderly, an arm wrapping around his neck as he gazed up at Adam. It was strange and all completely wonderful. Like he was seeing the boy for the first time all over again. He listened to the question, thought about it seriously for the first time. 

“Condoms? You got condoms? You been planning something like this for a while, dude?” He chuckled a bit. Did he want him to wear a condom? Everyone in health class was always going on and on about safe sex. They’d been forced to watch The Ryan White story about a thousand times so they’d all be too scared to do anything. But they were both virgins. And more important, they loved each other in a way he wasn’t sure most people their age understood. So he moved his lips up into a kiss and gazed up into Adam’s eyes once more then shook his head lightly.

“I want to feel all of you, man.” He smiled, hands moving down the curve of Adam’s back to the meat of his buttocks and cupping them, pulling him forward until he felt the tip of Adam’s dick rubbing at his backside. 

“Probably need lube though. Good thinkin’, Park.”

“You know how they’re always telling us to be prepared,” he said, though he wasn’t sure why he was feeling compelled to explain himself. Better safe than sorry, always. But this, this was different, and he knew it before he’d begun asking about protection and whether or not it was necessary. If it were up to him he’d only ever give himself over to Rocky. It meant that much to him.

He pecked a kiss to Rocky’s lips, lifting his hips to position his dick so that it ground against Rocky’s taint, smirking against his mouth as he sucked on his bottom lip.

“I’ll be right back,” he said, and now he was the one going into the closet to pick something up to bring back to bed. When he returned, he leaned down as he crawled into position above the other boy, then sat upright, on his knees with his ass on his heels, opening the bottle of lube and pouring some out onto his fingers, moving it around to warm it up before he reached down to stroke himself, wanting to put on a little show for Rocky before they got to it.

“How do I look?” he asked, feeling every bit the pornstar as he jacked off for his lover, and a moment later he was leaning down again, propped up on one hand while the other guided his cock to Rocky’s entry.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he said, assuring Rocky that he didn’t want to hurt him or overwhelm him, and with that he settled down a bit and slowly began to sink inside of him. “Oh, wow,” he murmured as he looked into Rocky’s eyes, beginning to shiver again. It already felt incredible and he was only about an inch inside. He kept his pace slow, wanting Rocky to acclimate to the invasion before he did anything more.

“You look… you look so hot actually, babe.” Rocky smirked as he propped himself up on his elbows to watch his boyfriend prep his stiff member with the lube. It was sexy as hell, and yet the sight of it made him quiver below, needing him inside sooner. But he was back on his back soon enough, feeling the pressure at his entryway as he stared up into Adam’s eyes.

A little pop sensation happened. Adam was inside him, and Rocky could feel himself closing around him again. He hissed a bit as he got used to the larger girth, meanwhile his hands were placed on either side of Adam’s ass, holding him steady.

“This hurts a bit but… it also feels good, you know? It’s…. aaah… it’s hard to explain.” He chuckled, trying to explain how he felt to his lover. But the look of bliss in Adam’s eyes made it so much more worth it. He had to wait about a minute before taking a deep breath and urging him to continue. 

“Okay… now…” He nodded, beckoning him to continue. Adam slid in a few more inches, and finally his pelvis was at the back of Rocky’s ass. And now that he was in this deep, the sensation changed. Felt good. Filling. He almost wanted more. He gripped Adam’s ass and pulled him in a little farther until he couldn’t move anymore. 

“Ooooh… fuck yeah…” He gasped, licking his lips as he looked back into his eyes. “You feel amazing. It hurts but like… in a good way. I want more.” He grinned, leaning up and pulling Adam into another kiss. 

“Fuck me, baby…”

The way Rocky held onto his ass helped to give Adam the balance he was needing, because he could easily falter the way it felt as Rocky began to close around him. He was willing himself not to tremble any longer, wanting to feel strong and virile and anything other than shy. His senses were lit up by the way Rocky moaned for him, the words he used to egg him on. Adam wanted Rocky so badly. The fact that he was being so honest with him about how it felt made him worry a lot less about hurting him. He knew Rocky would let him know if he needed to stop.

“Fuck, Rocky,” he groaned as he felt the man pull him in even closer, when he’d thought he couldn’t get any deeper inside of him. He could feel Rocky contracting around him as his body worked to acclimate to the invader, and Adam leaned in to kiss him, slow and deep and wet, just wanting to be close to him, wanting to surround Rocky, make him feel as though there was nothing else in the world besides them.

“It feels so fucking good, baby,” he groaned as he began to pull out slightly, pushing back in quickly as his pelvis hit Rocky’s ass with a loud slap. He chuckled, pulled out further this time and pushed back in. Slowly but surely Adam found a rhythm, and he decided he was going to start out by keeping himself mostly buried inside of Rocky, only retracting and pushing back in a few inches, not wanting to pull all the way out yet. He worried he’d have trouble getting back in as quickly as he wanted to keep things moving.

“Is it good, Rocky?” he asked, tilting his head to one side and sucking on Rocky’s earlobe, groaning against his ear to let him know that it was just fine from his perspective. Rocky was rapidly loosening up around him, and it was making it easier for him to move inside of him, beginning to broaden his retraction another inch, pumping in and out of him at a moderate pace. “I love you, baby. I love you so much.”

Adam pulled out, then pushed in hard. Rocky yelped, his eyes rolling back into his skull as he felt another thrust. Then another. Nobody had prepared him for this. Boys at school would always talk about ‘takin it in the ass’ as a derogatory thing, calling people ‘fags’ and accusing them of such. But with the way Rocky was feeling now, he couldn’t help but feel like if those boys only knew how great it felt if they would change their tune. 

“Oh...oh god…” He gasped, hands moving from the back of Adam’s ass to his back, arms wrapping around him tightly and holding him against his body as the boy thrust into him. He moved his head to the side, exposing more of his neck so that Adam had more room to kiss and suck as he moved inside him.

“Yeah, it’s good. S-so good.” He moaned, kissing at Adam’s neck as his hands gripped at his back a little tighter, a little more desperate. He was able to widen his legs a little more, allow Adam to penetrate him a little harder and deeper.

“I love you too. So much. I love you so much Adam.” He gasped, feeling hot as breath picked up. He let his hands trail back down to Adam’s ass and cupped his cheeks, pulling him in harder and harder.

“Fuck me hard.” He purred into his ear, the rubbing of the cock along his inner walls feeling raw and fantastic the faster he moved. “I can take it. I’m the goddamn Red Ranger.” He laughed, nibbling at his neck. 

Sometimes those yelps and gasps were cause for concern when Adam thrust in, especially when he changed his angle and he felt the difference himself, but he had to keep reminding himself that if something was really wrong, Rocky was going to let him know. With words.

The only words Rocky had for him were words of praise, of love, and it made Adam want to work even harder to give Rocky what he wanted. The grip over his ass made him thrust into him harder, and he was trailing kisses down the boy’s neck, down to his collarbone, latching his mouth on and sucking on it tenderly.

“My boyfriend’s so big and strong,” he said with a quiet laugh, his head going further down so he could suck on one of Rocky’s nipples as he started to fuck Rocky harder, his hips pumping at a quicker pace. He widened his stance a little bit to find better balance and when he felt better about his posture he was bucking into Rocky mercilessly, giving the boy just what he asked for.

“Fuck, babe,” he sighed, moving his lips across Rocky’s chest to his other nipple. He wanted to reach between their bodies to start stroking Rocky’s cock again, but he didn’t want to throw a wrench in the works just yet. “I wanna make you cum,” he growled, creeping back up to match his lips to Rocky’s, kissing him sloppily. He was hungry for this boy, needing more and more of him as every moment with him passed.

Rocky blushed at Adam’s comments, calling him so big and strong. He just gazed at the boy’s eyes with a smile, biting at his own lip as he stared lovingly at him. 

“No, that would be MY boyfriend.” He grinned, then gasped as Adam’s lips captured one of his nipples in his mouth. The other boy fucked into him harder just like he’d requested. Rocky could feel his insides being rubbed raw but he didn’t care. He loved it. He wanted more of it. He started to pant, his back arching to give him more of an angle to penetrate. Sweat started to form on his forehead as he looked up at his lover, not wanting this to end but feeling his muscles tensing. He reached down and began to stroke himself between the wet, messy kisses as he felt the heat grow in the pit of his stomach.

“Mmm keep going. Just like that. I’m close…” He whispered with a faint moan. And then.

DEET-DEET-DEETDEET-DEET-DEET

“FUUUUCK.” Rocky whined, cursing Zordon for the first time. He scrambled for the button on his communicator, knowing that if they didn’t answer within a few moments Alpha would flip the viewing globe on to make sure they weren’t hurt. And wouldn’t THAT be a show. 

He looked up at Adam and kissed him, then put a finger to his mouth to shush him.

“Don’t move. Play it cool.” He smirked before hitting the button.

“RANGERS. ZEDD AND RITA ARE TRYING TO STEAL AN ARTIFACT FROM THE ANGEL GROVE NATURAL HISTORY MUSEUM. AISHA AND KIMBERLY ARE THERE NOW KEEPING WATCH FOR ANY SIGNS OF ATTACK, BUT WE NEED YOU TO GO AND HELP THEM AS SOON AS YOU CAN.”

Rocky scrunched his nose and looked up at Adam. “Y-yeah Zordon, we’ll be there.” He said, clicking the button off on his communicator. Normally this would be the point where they ran off and screamed ‘IT’S MORPHIN’ TIME’ but he currently had his best friend’s dick in him and it didn’t sound… URGENT. They’d leave here in like… a few minutes.

“Fucking timing…” Rocky groaned, but wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed at his lips. 

“Guess you’re just gonna have to fuck me a little faster.” He grinned, bucking his hips back against the boy.

 

Adam was so happy to hear Rocky say that he was close again, having already held back on getting him off once before, and suddenly their communicators were going off and Adam was frozen, eyes wide. How were they going to get out of this? He was mostly reassured by Rocky’s kiss and the shushing. Maybe he had this in the bag?

Doing as told and keeping quiet, Adam watched Rocky’s expression, his own expression worried and a step away from panic. He pressed his lips together and tried to feign amusement by licking his lips and kissing Rocky back.

“Babe,” he said with a frown, pursing his lips to one side. “Shouldn’t we..” he turned his head away from Rocky and coughed, clearing his throat a little bit. “Shouldn’t we stop and get ready to go?” He settled his forehead down to rest against Rocky’s, kissing him again. “I really don’t want to but… Rocky, this is our responsibility.”

He frowned again, rotating his hips slowly because even though they were talking and he was likely in the midst of an existential crisis, they were still connected and it still felt really good. He kissed Rocky again, slowly, picking up the pace of his hips again then abruptly stopping, beginning to lift up. “No. No, we should get ready.” He sighed. “I’m sorry, baby.”

Rocky pouted. Then he tightened his grip around Adam’s back, gripping his buttocks again and pulled him back in with a grunt and a moan. He looked up puckishly into Adam’s eyes and kissed at his neck, moving up to his earlobe and sucking on it gently before whispering hot against his ear canal. “I’m sooo close baby. We can teleport when we’re done…”

Rocky pulled back and looked him in the eye, widening his own eyes into big puppy eyes so that he could try and tempt Adam into staying. Then he pulled up on Adam’s butt to make another thrust into him. 

“Please? I’ll stay the night after we do this whole… museum thing…” He teased, leaning back and pumping his dick in his fist teasingly as he rolled his hips again.

“Please…”

He felt Rocky pulling him in and looked at his pout, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. He licked his lips and Rocky was kissing up his neck and playing with his ear and Adam was trembling again. He moaned when Rocky pulled him back in and he knew he was going to give in. It felt too good, and if Rocky was that close it was probably a better idea to bring him there.

“Okay, baby,” he murmured against the side of Rocky’s head, and he reached up to pull Rocky’s head up so he could kiss him again, trying to overload his own senses by focusing on the kissing, the strength of his fucking, and he slid his hand down Rocky’s arm to grip at his free hand, intent on holding onto it while Rocky got off.

“You know I’ll give you whatever you want,” he murmured between kisses, pumping his hips harder as he bucked into him in broad strokes, their bodies crashing together recklessly. He could feel himself beginning to get close, himself, and without any warning or even faint idea that it was going to happen, he was squirting a hot, quick load inside of Rocky, moaning into his mouth as he sucked on Rocky’s tongue, beginning to whimper. This was the greatest feeling in the world and Adam was hoping his guilt over postponing response to Zordon’s command wouldn’t get the better of him.

He needed to be strong for Rocky. They were in this together now.

Rocky was happy when Adam finally relented and gave him what he wanted. It kind of set the tone of their relationship so far. Rocky would pout and Adam would make whatever he wanted happen somehow or another. He now knew it was because of far more than friendship, but Rocky was happy to have the give and take they had between each other. 

Rocky rolled his hips into him once more, gasping for air between harsh kisses. His hand tightened around Adam’s as his other one pumped his own shaft furiously. He knew they had a time limit now, so he wanted to make sure he got himself there as well. Adam’s hole body tensed, shaking and spasming as he sucked hard on Rocky’s tongue. And before long, he felt his white hot seed spilling everywhere inside of him, to the point where he felt a little running out the side and down the crack of his back. He gasped, feeling his own body shake. Adam’s warmth was all he needed to send him over the edge. His eyes rolled back in his head and his toes curled and he let go a little yell, thankful that Adam’s house was empty. And then little white streams of cum shot out onto his abdomen. He pumped his dick a few more times to get out what was left, then laid his head back and smiled so big that he wasn’t sure Adam had quite seen his face like this before. 

“Congrats, dude. We’re not virgins anymore.” He joked, kissing his lips. 

“I can’t believe I’m in love with my best friend.” He said, laying back on the bed again and taking a few short, deep breaths. 

“We should clean off and go do the thing now. But… I’m coming home with you tonight.”

Adam was glad it didn’t take much longer for Rocky to cum after he did, and it made him feel proud having accomplished what they did together. Adam was happy that they’d made this leap and that it felt like everything was going to be okay, that nothing at the core of his relationship with his best friend had changed.

“No one else I’d have rather lost it to, Rock,” he murmured against Rocky’s cheek, kissing his lips tenderly. He knew they had a job to do and that the rest of the team would be waiting, but he needed a moment to sort himself out. The magnitude of what this meant to him hadn’t fully settled in yet, and he needed to calm down a little bit as well, his heart practically beating out of his chest.

“Hit the showers?” he asked, lifting his upper half up and looking down at his boyfriend, smirking at him. He knew he wanted to at least rinse off, and it probably meant Rocky should as well, being that he was covered in his own cum. He slowly pulled out of Rocky and rolled off the bed, onto his feet. “Let’s go, baby, we’ve got a job to do before we pick this back up.”

With that, Adam exited the room to the bathroom across the hall, feeling slightly strange walking around naked in his house since he’d never done it before. He turned the water in the shower on and waited a moment before stepping in.


End file.
